Stay With Me Forever
by Key of the Heart
Summary: Angela is mute, her life is always boring to her. That is until she met hot-shapeshifting werewolf. He has imprint on her not only that, his wolf wants her because of her scent and the fire inside of her. Things has complicated to her, Bella hates her, everyone is protective of her, and she's everyone sunshine. Romance, friendship, drama, supernatural, and more! And will she talk?
1. Prologue

**I chose this...for my best friend, she's like a sister to me. We have known each other our whole lives since we're were baby. I love her like a sister. And...I miss her...so much. I'm sorry, you see...my best friend...she's in the hospital. I...we always talked about this new fanfic story. She wants to write stories about Angela and Jacob. Since she really love this pairing a lot. She told me all the things about Angela and Jacob pairing stories. Haha, she couldn't chose which one the best. She's really amazing, funny, very, very funny and fun going girl ever. **

**Now, she's in the hospital...in coma...because she got in the accident...horrible accident. She got in car accident, it was so horrible. When I saw her on a bed, she was warp in bandages around her head and her left eye, her both arms are warp in bandage lucky no broken bone. But lots of...cuts, buries, and scratches. It was so horrible...not only that the doctor told was that her left eye is blind and...she's in coma. He said that he's not sure if she ever going to wake up or not. That scares me so badly. I sit by her side every day and every night . Then I decide that I'm going to write this story for my best friend. One of her wonderful ideas, I chose this.**

**Sorry if this is long, I just want to tell you that this story is my best friend ideas. I hope you like this story. :)**

**I don't own Twilight Saga.**

* * *

**Prologue**

It was hard. It was very hard for Angela, and wants to know why? It's because she can't speak. Angela, her entire whole life never says one word at all. Angela thinks her life is very hard because she can't have conversation with her friends, family, or anyone else. Did she mention friends? They were so awkward around her and not used to mute person around them. Angela sighs softly, she does have voice but she doesn't know why she can't speak. Whenever she attempts to open her mouth to say any word, nothing came out. Angela is right now sitting on the table seat in her so-called friends group while eating her salad.

Angela glances at Jessica, one of the popular and pretty girl, she is around 5'1, has very curly dark brown hair and blue eyes. She is known to be a 'chatterbox' and has a very outgoing personality, and not loyal to any of her friends. Nevertheless, she has really nice voice and it would be nice if sometime she's stopped talk.

And there's another girl named Lauren who sit next to Jessica and is one of the popular and very pretty as well. She has long, corn silk blonde hair, green fishy eyes with pale eyebrows, and 5'6 tall. Her personality is jealously, she always jealous of everyone pretty, she is also standoffish and snobby. Not to forget, she also has a nasal-sounding voice.

Angela watch Jessica and Lauren chatting about fashion and boys. Angela mentally roll her eyes and she glance behind her, Bella Swan who is very pretty, she has very pale complexion with long straight dark brown hair, a widow's peak, unique chocolate brown eyes and a heart-shaped face with wide forehead. Let just say that she unintentionally attracted the attention of several boys in school. Angela watch Bella eating her food while talking to her boyfriend, Edward Cullen.

Angela got to admit herself, he is very handsome and almost like an angel. Nevertheless, Angela is not really interest in Edward at all and she remembers the first time she met Bella. Bella was invited and talked with them, but she never talks to Angela at all. Angela mentally sighs to herself and look back on her salad. She pick up her fork and stabbed the salad and put the lettuce in her mouth as she chew and swallow. _'Being mute is never easy.' _Angela thought to herself. Angela also remembers Bella got out of the car and Edward place his arm around her shoulder that day, _'That doesn't makes sense, they just met each other few days and now they're in relationship?' _Angela thought.

Angela heard the bell and she gather her foods and throw in the garbage bin, she walks out of the lunch room and walk in the hallway. Angela thought everything strange about Cullen, _'They never touch their food, just playing around with the food, they never come to school when there's sun which is rare. And they all have same eyes colors, pale skin, and very beautiful, almost like an angel. Cullen is a very strange one indeed.' _Angela thought as she sit down on the chair in the classroom and put the books on the desk. Angela place her elbow on the desk while her chin rest on her palm, she look out at the window in boredom, _'I have the most boring life in boring place of all. There's nothing interesting happens to me at all, so... bored.' _Angela thought with a frown.

**...**

Angela walk in her house and close it behind her, she walk and look around. Everything is too quite in her home, she walk in the kitchen and saw note attach on the refrigerator. She walks toward and read the note in her thought, _"Angel, your father and I are going to visit your great grandmother and we're taking Isaac and Joshua with us. We'll be gone for couple of months, everything has already prepare for you. Your father said luck with your studies and he also said he's proud of your grade, keep it up. Love you angel. From mom and dad." _Angela read the note in her mind and she turns around and walks out of the kitchen. She ascended the stairs and walk straight to her bedroom.

Angela plop on her beds that fit only two people. Angela stares at the ceiling while thinking all uninteresting stuff. Angela wishes that anything interesting would happen to her or around her. Angela sighs softly and she closes her eyes. _'Wish that my life would be more interesting.' _Angela thought as she fell asleep.

_**Be careful what your wish for.**_

* * *

**Please reviews! :)**


	2. Chapter One: Special Imprint

**Thank you everyone, I went visit my best friend and her name is Izzy. Izzy still in coma and I talked to her about you reviews and glad that you like Izzy's idea of this story. If Izzy were here, and read the comments, she'll mostly smile like an idiot and jump up and down. She's really fun girl. **

**And I forgot to warn you, Izzy and I _hate_ Isabella Marie Swan. Also we hate Braking Dawn because Isabella gave birth to a girl and it's so freaking weird and wrong and disgusting when Jacob imprint on Isabella's daughter! -shiver in disgust- I mean, Jacob has fell in love with Isabella and now BAM! He imprint her daughter...so...WRONG and DISGUSTING! I remember Izzy told me that what if Jacob imprint different girl, like we watched the wedding of Isabella and Edward. We also noticed that Angela didn't exactly _meet_ him, I mean we both know she saw him in Twilight but she didn't see him when Jacob is wolf. We thought it would be interesting and Izzy has become a big fan of AngelaXJacob shipper for a while.**

**So if you are Isabella fans, you have been warned. There will be jealously, bashing, bitching Isabella. If you are Isabella haters, welcome~! :)**

**I do not own Twilight saga if I did, Izzy and I would be change the story into interesting and made Jacob imprint Angela.**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Special Imprint**

Angela read the book while lying on her bed, it's been weeks already and she found out that the Cullen moved out of the Fork somewhere far away. Angela remembers Bella in depression-zombie, she sigh softly. _'Bella, he's just a boy, like every boy.' _Angela thought and she close her book. Angela stood up from her bed and walk to her dresser. She opens the drawer, and takes her clothes then she changes out of her pajama to her clothes. Once she's done, she look at the mirror-length on the door, she wore a white bikini swim suit underneath tan sweater, grayish sweat pant, white sport shoes with white socks underneath and lastly she tie up her hair to messy bun.

Now she gather all her stuff in her bag, white flip-flop, cell phone, I pod, towel, and glasses case. She picks up her bag and walk out of her bedroom. Angela descended the stairs and grabbed the key from the table by the door and ready to head out the beach alone.

**...**

Angela finally arrived at the beach, La Push and it was empty which she's grateful for that. She walks down the shore and toward the big rock. Angela place her bag down, she took off her shoes and her sweater off. She takes out her towel and lays it on the ground next to the big rock. Angela take her glasses case, take off her glasses and put it the case, then she take off the ribbon from her hair that flew down pass her shoulders. Angela pulls her sweat pant down and places in the bag same along with her sweater.

Angela walk to the ocean, her feet touch the cool water and she smile softly. Angela loves water, being in the water made her feel different and calm. Lucky the weather isn't cold or raining but not very sunny which is a good day for her. Angela closes her eyes feeling the cool water touches her feet. Then she walks toward as the water slowly ascended to her knees, her thigh, and her waist. Angela opens her eyes while splashing the water softly with a small smile on her face. She suddenly heard loud cheerful voices, she looks up and saw three young men figure top on the cliff. Her eyes wide when one of the young man jumped off the cliff and dive into the ocean. Angela blinks as the young man went up to the surface. Angela squeezes her eyes to see him better but she couldn't see.

She turns around and walks back to the shore where she put her things and stuff. Once she's there, she put on her sweat pant, sweater and white flip flop on. She sigh, _'Nice day, but not empty.' _Angela frowns as she walking to leave the La Push.

**...**

Angela plop on the couch while looking around in boredom, everything is not interesting at all. She sighs loudly and lean her back on the couch. Then she heard her cell phone rang as she quickly flip her cell phone and saw text message from her mother.

Angela answer,

To: Angel

Angela, we have decide that we're going to stay a little longer more than couple months. Sorry, the boys really want to stay more and your father just found a place that he wants to work for a while. Don't worry about the bills or money; we'll take care of it. Got to go, I'll check on you once in a while. Love you angel.

From: Mom

Angela shut her phone, _'Great...I'm alone.' _Angela closes her eyes.

**Few Months Later**

Angela closes her book when she finishes her last page of the book. She places it on the bed and walk to her window. Angela open the curtain, she lives across the woods and for some reason she kind of like it. Angela noticed the gray clouds over the sky, _'I can see that it's gonna be rain.' _Angela thought and she saw a movement in the wood. She furrowed her eyebrow in confusion, Angela turn around and walk out of her bedroom. She descended the stairs, grabbed her jacket and walk to the back door while she put on her jacket.

Angela opens the back door as she grabbed her pale blue umbrella. She open her umbrella and walk toward the woods cautioned and carefully. Angela eyes trail the woods and walk into the woods, she look around and stopped when saw a big paw print on mud ground. Her eyes look up, she heard a low growl as she turns her left and her eyes widen when she saw a large wet size of a horse wolf. Angela gulped slowly as she looks at the wolf very carefully; he has russet brown fur, dark intelligent eyes, and is very swift. Angela stare at his eyes, his eyes is like a curse to her because it was too intelligent for a wild animal. Angela would be petrified and run away screaming nevertheless she didn't because she just knew that the wolf wouldn't harm her.

The wolf slowly walks to her, carefully not to scare her as Angela gulped and lick her bottom lip. She watches the wolf walk toward her and when he's near, Angela lifts her free hand and touches the wolf fur. She pets his fur as she felt the wolf purring, she smile softly and the wolf poke her arm with his snout. Angela smile and she lean toward the wolf and peck his snout. Angela has no idea why she did it, but she just want to. She looks up, it was getting worst and she has to get back inside before she catches the cold.

Angela looks at the wolf, she pointed to the direction of where her house is and the wolf almost looks at her in confusion but understand. She can also see that he's sad and disappointed, Angela frown slightly, _'I wish I can talk to him even though he's a wolf. He's seem really friendly and nice.' _Angela smile, _'I'll see him tomorrow.' _Angela peck his snout once more and the wolf tail just wagged happily. She silently giggles and wave the wolf, Angela walk to the direction that lead back to her house. The wolf watching her making sure she's safe to go back to her place safety.

**-The Next Morning-**

Angela gather stuff in her bag and walk out of the back door, _'I hope he's still there or somewhere near.' _Angela never stops thinking about that russet brown wolf. He's been her mind all night and all day, which she felt, urge to get out of her house and run to see him. Angela smile when she walk into the woods, _'Now where is he?' _Angela thought as she walking. Angela stopped her footsteps when she heard a noise and she just knew it's the wolf. She quickly walks fast to where the noise come from and once she finally reaches. She saw a russet wolf staring at the stream. Angela smiles softly as she walk to him, when she near him, Angela pet his fur and the wolf look at her from the corner of his eyes.

Angela smiles and sat down on the ground as she takes out her new book to read. The wolf could tell that she's feeling uncomfortable sitting there but she didn't complain. So the wolf shift and move behind Angela then lie down. The wolf lean his head on the legs that were cross front of him as Angela lean her back on the wolf. She lifts both of her knees and slid down little to be comfortable. Angela set her new book on her legs while she shiver when she felt his fur tickle back of her neck. The wolf closes his eyes while Angela started to read the book.

**Meanwhile**

Bella walking in the wood while she thinking about her life, _'Jacob won't see me anymore...I don't see Edward anymore. Will it really feel like he never existed? I will find the place where I can see him again.' _Bella thought as walk in the meadow field where she and Edward always hang out. Bella shaking while she's choke in sob and bent down on her knee. Both of her hands above the ground hesitant to touch the spot where Edward used to lie down and stared at her. Bella sobbing as she stood up and stopped when she saw Laurent standing feet away from her. Bella look at him in shocked, "Bella." Laurent tilted his head a little.

Bella let her jaw open, "Laurent."

Laurent is now few feet away from her; "I didn't expect to find you here." Bella slowly close her jaw as he continue, "I went to visit the Cullens, but the house is empty." Laurent walk around, "I'm surprised they left you behind. Weren't you sort of a pet of theirs" Lauren said. Bella gulped hard, "Yeah. You could say that." Bella felt her heart pang in hurt when she is just a pet, human pet.

Laurent half smile, "Do the Cullens visit often?" Laurent asked, as Bella doesn't know what to say until she saw Edward slowly appear next to Laurent. Edward looks at her, _"Lie." _Bella gulped once again. _'Oh boy.' _Bella thought as she stares at Laurent.

**-Back to Angela-**

Angela has fall asleep with an open book lean on the ground, her legs lay flat on the ground, while her arm carelessly on her belly and her head rest on the wolf body. The wolf has been awaken while ago and he stare at her with longing and love in his eyes. Then suddenly he snap out of it and turn his head where he could smell. The wolf looks back at Angela.

**-Jacob-**

Jacob phase and started to run while the rain wet his fur. He doesn't care anymore, he told Bella that they are not friend anymore and it hurt him. Jacob kept run and run and run then he stopped when he saw unfamiliar house far feet away from the woods. The house looks charming and comfortable with warm colors. And it's also two-story house, the tree looks strong and hard by and very tall that reach to the second floor by the window. He saw a figure look out of the window as he quickly shifts away from being seen.

Jacob saw a figure of a female walk out of the back door and walking to the woods. He was about to run before she has seen him but something told him wait and he also has strange pull toward her. Jacob look at her carefully, she wore faded blue jeans, black and white converses shoes, light blue blouse and a black big jacket that smell of a man which he suddenly growl. Her eyes snap toward him and suddenly he can't stop staring at her beautiful gentle brown eyes. His world around him is blank and all his thoughts of Bella just disappeared, he wants her and her to be his forever and want to mark her right now.

Jacob forces his wolf down from jumping on to her so that he won't scare her away. He slowly walks to her carefully not to petrified her nevertheless she didn't run away. He watch as she lift her hand to touch his fur and he start to purring, _'Holy! That felt good!' _he thought as he look at her. He saw a soft smile on her face; his snout pokes her arm and she just smile then lean toward him. He watch her as she peck his snout, his wolf mentally jump up and down when she kiss him. He saw her to look up as he noticed the rain is getting worst. He look at her, _'She's has to get back in the house before she catch a cold.' _He doesn't want her to catch a cold.

Then she pointed at the direction where her house is and he almost looks at her in confusion but he understands. _'Why won't she talk to me?' _he thought with a little upset and disappointed. Jacob cheers up when she pecks his snout once more and he couldn't help it but wagging his tail. She silently giggle and wave at the wolf, he watches her make sure she walks into her house safely. Then he suddenly felt hurt and really sad when she's so far away from him, Jacob whine then it click him. His eyes wide mentally, _'HOLY SHIT! I imprint!' _Jacob shouted in his thought as he can hear the pack cheer for him.

_"Did I hear that correctly Jake?" _Jared said through in his mind with hope and begging Taha Aki so he can finally take break from hear him complain about Bella anymore.

_"Hahaha very funny." _Jacob thoughts sarcastic as Paul join.

_"Dude, did you imprint or not?" _Paul asked he too hope and begging Taha Aki so that he won't hear anything more about the leech lover.

_"Yes! It's true, but it's different from Jared and Sam." _Jacob said.

_"What do you mean Jacob? Explain." _Sam said when he joins and doesn't use his Alpha voice since Jacob is going to tell them anyway.

_"Well...when I saw her, stare at her eyes and suddenly it's wasn't the gravity. It was blank, all around me is just blank and all the thoughts are gone. I don't care about anything or anyone, and I just want her so badly." _Jacob telepathy said.

_"Well, that's normal for imprint but never have the blank world except want her." _Sam said but Jacob shakes his head.

_"No Sam, it's not actually the imprint, it...I...and the wolf...__**wants **__her very...very badly." _Jacob said.

_"Really? Then I need to go to the council and have talk about it to see if they have anything about this." _Sam said.

_"Okay." _Jacob looks back at the house where his imprint is. Jacob turn and run back to La Push and his home.

**...**

Jacob walks in his house and saw Billy, "Hey dad." Billy looks up at his only son, "Hey Jake." Billy noticed his mood, and his grinning on his face. "Speak boy." Billy looks at him in suspicion and Jacob grinned wide. "I imprint." Billy smile proud of him. His son who always complain about Bella and unhealthy obsesses of her. Now he finally found his own soul mate, his half, his cure, his light, and his future.

"I'm very happy for you Jake, who's the lucky girl?" Billy asked and Jacob rub back of his neck, "About that, I met her without knowing her name." Jacob could see that Billy is confused. He sigh, "I didn't talk to her because I imprint her while I was wolf." Billy looks at him understanding.

"I see...and she didn't run away?" Billy joked but worried and Jacob just grinned and shake his head.

"No, she didn't. She just stay, pet me and kiss my snout." Jacob chuckle a little as Billy look at him surprise.

"Well I'll be damn, she's must have been really special imprint." Billy thought out loud and Jacob looks at his father.

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked as Billy clear his throat. "Sit down, I'll explain." Jacob sits down on the worn out couch but comfortable.

"There is this one of the old legend, it was very rare and old. And it's possible that she's not just your imprint but a special imprint." Billy explains and Jacob leans over as both of his elbows on his knees. "One of the wolf who was in wolf form, he had imprint on her but the whole around him was blank. He wants her, not him but his wolf as well, the wolf does not want his imprint or would he call mate. He doesn't want his mate to stay and protected her forever act like his mate was a weak. He wants her to stand by his side as his equal, but if it's too dangerous. His mate will stay with others safety. Also his mate is not only special, she also had ability that will helped the pack." Jacob raises his eyebrows, "Ability?" Billy nods his head.

"I believe her ability was telepathy." Billy said as Jacob furrowed his eyebrow. "Is that so. So you're saying my imprint is special and she has ability?" Jacob asked as Billy looks at his son.

"Are you saying that this what happened to you?" Billy asked as Jacob blink and nod his head.

"Yeah, and it was hard." Jacob admits and Billy lean back, "Why is that?" Jacob sigh and stare at his father.

"Because I..._we __**want**_her _**badly**_." Billy eyes wide when he saw the black as darkness in his eyes.

_'Oh great spirit. Looks like she's got a really heated hot-head wolf in her hands.' _Billy thought wishing for his son's special imprint the best.

**-The Next Morning-**

Jacob in his wolf walking to the stare steam of water, his mind has been thinking all about his special imprint. Jacob heard a soft footsteps and he knew it's her, his special imprint. He heard her walking near him and she pet his fur, which the wolf looks at her from corner of his eyes.

_"You're kidding right?" _Paul said in disbelief. Jacob ignores him as his special imprint just sat down next to him and takes out her book to read. Jacob noticed her discomfort able so he shift and lay behind her as his special imprint lean on his body. She starts to read when she's comfortable around him and Jacob lean on his cross arms/paws while his eyes closes.

_"You gotta be shitting me. She's actually not afraid of you at all?" _Paul said still in disbelief.

_"She must have been one hell of a imprint." _Jared said agreeing with Paul.

_"She's not just my imprint, she's special." _Jacob said and Sam joins.

_"How do you know she's special? She didn't show her ability or anything at all." _Sam said.

_"Because I just know. She would have run away from me when she saw __**me**__. But she didn't, she stayed, she touches me, or pets me. She is special and I just know it. I don't know how to explain it, I know that she must have a hidden ability." _Jacob said.

_"Hmm, I wonder what kind of ability does your special imprint have?" _Jared asked and Jacob mentally shrugged his shoulder.

_"I don't know, we just have to wait and see." _Jacob said.

After a while, Jacob has watching his special imprint sleeping like an angel. He stares at her with longing and love in his eyes then suddenly he stiff and snap when he turns his head where he smell the leech from.

_"Shit! The smell of the leech is still stinking! And not only that, I smell human with the leech!" _Paul said.

_"Paul! Jared! Hurry it up! Get the leech before it get near the human!" _Sam Alpha orders them.

Jacob wants to go but his special imprint with him and he couldn't leave her alone, _"Jacob, we'll take of it. It's only one leech. Take your special imprint in La Push right now. It's not safe right now, we'll look around the wood after we finish the leech." _Sam said as he does not really need Alpha order him since Jacob would do anything for his special imprint.

_"Okay." _Jacob said, he look at his special imprint then he carefully shift and slowly when she now lying on the ground. Jacob quickly run back of the tree to phase back in human and grabbed his cut off short. Jacob run back where his special imprint lying, he takes the book in her bag and grabbed it. He gently lifts his special imprint as his arm under her knees and her back of her shoulder. Jacob watch her more closely, she's has long light brown with streaks of honey that shift move back and forth from the breeze, her skin is light tan and she wears cute square reading glasses he could tell by the glass. Jacob turns around and starts walking carefully not to wake his special imprint.

**...**

Jacob rubbed his face, "So Bella was there with a leech." Jacob said as Paul, Sam and Jared eating while Emily clean the counter.

"Yeah." Sam said after he swallows his last food and get up with a plate on his hand. "And Harry told us be extra careful because Bella told her dad about us." Sam said as he put the plate in the sink and Paul lean back on his chair.

"Fucking leech lover has to have Chief father and told him. Now there's group of hunters men ready to find us and hunt us which I doubt it'll find us." Paul snort as he cross his arms and Jacob rolled his eyes.

"That's Bella for you." Jacob sighs as Jared smiles at him. "How's your special imprint?" Jacob smiles when he thought about her.

"She's still sleeping and Billy is with her so I don't have to worry anything." Jacob said.

The phone rang as Emily went to answer the phone, "Hello?"

_"Hey Emily, tell Jacob to come home." _Emily blink and she look over her shoulder. She knows about the wolves' super hearing.

"Jacob..." Jacob stood up with worried on his face, "I got to go. See you later." Jacob run out of Sam house and Emily went back to the phone.

"Jacob is own his way over. May I ask, is something happen?" Emily asked in concerned but she heard Billy light chuckled.

_"It's nothing Emily, just the sleeping beauty has finally awake." _Emily smile wide, "Oh I see. Okay then, good bye Billy."

_"Bye." _Emily shut the phone and look at the wolves, "Looks like Jacob gets to finally met her face to face." Sam hugged his fiancée as Quil and Embry walk in.

"Yo!"

"Hey what did we miss?" Sam, Jared, Paul and Emily look at each other.

"You miss something very interesting." Paul sipped his water as Quil and Embry look at each other in confusion. Sam chuckled, "I'll fill it out for you." Sam pecks his fiancée and starts to fill out for Quil and Embry.

**...**

Jacob walk in, "What is it?" Billy just smiles. "Why don't you go to your room and see for it?" Jacob follow his suggest.

Jacob walks in his bedroom and saw his angel finally awake and now she's looking around. Jacob thought was, _'Finally now I can meet her, know her name, and get to know her.'_

* * *

__**I hope ya'll like it, it's kind of long...my fingers hurts...owwie. TT_TT**

**Anyway, please reviews and I hope you like this chapter. ^_^**

**And by the way, I need a little help. I tried to think what kind of date when Jacob ask Angela out. Which place is the best? What kind of date would Jacob do. Can ya'll suggest what kind of date would Jacob do or take Angela where? **

**I suck at romance, Izzy is talent but me...I tried. I'm still going to try and approve of my romantic talent sooner or later. -threw me fist in the air-**

**Thank you and I'll tell Izzy ya'll say hi even thou she's in coma. ^^ **


End file.
